The Scarlet Wielder
by Spidey108
Summary: Kaine just wanted to live his life with no problems. But when a dream that issued a weapon called a Keyblade happened he is thrust head first into worlds where darkness is everywhere. Can he get back home? Will he lose himself to the darkness? Or will he be able to right the wrongs done to the dark worlds? Rated T for language and violence. Pairing Undecided.
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

_**Chapter 01: Decisions**_

A tall woman stood in the shadows as she watched a group of kids on a glowing table.

The glow from the table showed the woman with green skin and yellow eyes that were heavily shadowed with violet make-up, as the top of her head were covered in a horned headgear and she wore a long, tattered black robe while a staff with a glowing green ball was in her hands.

"So they found their way home after all." Maleficient mused as she watched the Keyblade wielder Sora finally back at the islands with Riku and Kairi while that insufferable King Mickey made it back to Disney Castle with his Court Mage Donald Duck and Knight Captain Goofy.

True the Keyblade Wielder made it impossible for her to take Disney Castle as her own, but the 'Castle that Never Was' the former headquarters of Organization XIII far more than made up for it.

"Maleficient."

Maleficient turned with a look of disdain at the form of a portly, black furred, anthropomorphic cat wearing dark suspenders and a shirt.

"What do you want, Pete?" Maleficient asked showing the disdain in her voice causing the guy to look a little nervous.

"I came to tell you that the others are here." Pete answered her.

That caused Maleficient to pause before she smirked.

On claiming the 'Castle that Never was' after tricking the Keyblade Wielders into thinking that it was destroyed, Maleficient managed to link with worlds that she has never seen before.

Worlds darker than the ones her original allies came from.

"I'll be down there in a minute." Maleficient said as she looked back at the form of Sora laughing with his friends. "Soon I will have my promised revenge on you brat."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On walking down to the halls, Maleficient saw most of her new allies in the shadows and she could feel the power off some of them.

"Welcome to my castle." She greeted them hoping to make some alliances.

"Quite an interesting home, Madame." One of them said taking his hat off to bow to show a slightly middle-aged man with a slim figure and broad shoulders wearing a gray waistcoat and brown trousers while he had brown hair. "Doctor Angus Bumby at your service."

"A doctor?" Another shadow stepped forward to show a man in a long white trench coat with a gray hood over his head as his eyes were shining blue and it showed a bald head under the hood. "Are you kidding me with this?"

"Oh and what are you?" Doctor Bumby asked sarcastically before the man raised his hand to show electricity arcing across his fingers.

"The name's Kessler, Doc." The blue eyed man smirked at the Doctor's face. "What? Never seen my condition before?"

"A Mortal commanding electricity?" A loud voice scoffed as an old muscular white haired man with pure white eyes walked forward wearing a white toga and golden arm guards. "Now that is interesting."

"Mortal?" Kessler asked giving the man a wary glance as a lightning bolt appeared in his hands.

"Yes for I am Zeus, King of Olympus." Zeus said causing Kessler to tense before Maleficient intervened.

"You are only the beginning of the worlds I have visited." She said gaining their attention. "For there are countless others and I am proposing we work together."

"And why would I work with a Mortal like you?" Zeus scoffed with his arms crossed.

"Does the name Kratos grab your attention?" Maleficient asked snidely causing Zeus to tense with a small flicker of fear in his eyes before he hid it. "Yes I've studied your worlds and working together we can kill our enemies."

"I don't have any enemies." Doctor Bumby pointed out wondering why he was invited compared to these two.

"Alice is your enemy." Maleficient said causing the Doctor to arch an eyebrow, wondering how a girl from an Insane Asylum would threaten him. "For afterall Wonderland is a real place and she may find out what you did to her sister and family."

"Will she now?" Doctor Bumby asked curiously.

Maleficient gave a nod. "Yes and I want to keep an eye on her."

Kessler walked forward. "So you have a plan?"

"Yes and it will be explained as our last guest comes out of the shadows." Maleficient said turning towards a shape that was on the wall acting like a gargoyle.

"Oh you had to take the fun out of it." A sadistic voice said as the shape landed on the floor to show a green furred creature with pointy ears wearing black pants.

"What the hell are you?" Doctor Bumby asked at seeing him.

The creature gave a smile showing his sharp teeth. "You can call me, The Jackal."

"Charmed." Kessler deadpanned before giving Maleficient a look. "Considering you brought us together, you must have someone you want dead."

"I do." Maleficient used her magic to cause a apparation of Sora to appear.

"A child?" Zeus asked in disbelief. "You called us together to kill a child?"

"Don't underestimate anyone due to their age." Jackal said with a serious face. "A child can do more damage than you think."

"His name is Sora and he is the Keyblade wielder." Maleficient said causing Zeus and Kessler to pause in shock at hearing that.

"The what?" Bumby asked.

"Keyblade, I like the sound of that." Jackal mused, wondering what type of experiments he could do with the information he would get.

"A Keyblade rarely chooses a child." Zeus commented as the apparation showed Sora's accomplishments.

"This one did but he only went to worlds of light." Maleficient said causing the image to appear. "Weak-willed worlds unlike each of yours."

"So he hasn't seen the brutality of our worlds?" Jackal asked and as Maleficient gave a nod he chuckled gleefully. "Oh let me teach him."

"In due time." Maleficient said with a smirk. "His world is locked from me at the moment and he hasn't left it in awhile so we'll be gathering our forces until I can force our way to that world."

"I'm guessing that means focusing on our enemies first?" Doctor Bumby asked as he eyed Zeus wondering how this Kratos made a God tense.

"Precisely." Maleficient said as she turned to walk away and portals appeared in front of them. "They will lead you back to your worlds and I will contact you when the time is right."

As Zeus and Kessler left, the portal for Jackal closed before he made it in. "What's this now?"

"I have something in mind for your skills." Maleficient said to him. "You are adept at creating life?"

"Oh yes, I have created quite a few living creatures from the DNA of a certain Arachnid." Jackal said smirking. "What do you need?"

Raising her hand, Maleficient caused a Shadow Heartless to appear causing Jackal to look at it in wonder. "I want you to create something like this but stronger."

Jackal approached it as the Heartless twitched. "Oh I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A brunette sixteen year old teenager with brown eyes wearing grey baggy jeans and a blue hoodie sighed as he entered a hotel room after using a fake ID to say he was twenty-five.

His name was Kaine.

Just Kaine.

No last name because he did not want to leave any connection to someone else.

Now Kaine isn't a normal teenager.

How so?

Physically he's sixteen. Mentally he's two.

He was the end result to a criminal named Jackal try of playing God and was cloned from a Peter Benjamin Parker.

Over those two years he was an unstabalized clone that killed to get through life, leaving a bloody handprint on their faces as his mark.

That in turn put him in conflict with his Original self Peter or as the world knew him as, the Amazing Spider-Man.

All he wants is to be left alone now that he's stabalized.

But right now he just wants to sleep.

Just the other day there was an incident that the world called Spider-Island where a disease that turned people into giant spiders spread across New York.

Yeah the world has turned bat-shit crazy over the years.

Tossing his gym bag on the dresser, Kaine fell back on the bed he paid for with money taken from a Drug Deal he busted up as the Scarlet Spider.

On thinking of the name, Kaine winced.

The Original Scarlet Spider was another Spider-Man clone named Ben Reilly who he tried to kill countless times when he was insane and now he was using the name.

If he didn't have the guilt of his memories, Kaine would've laughed at the irony.

Of course he died as well and came back... You know something is screwy if you come back from the dead.

Shaking his head, Kaine just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_... Am I falling?_' Kaine thought opening his eyes to find himself falling in the dark. '_How did I get here?_'

As he continued to fall, Kaine chuckled.

'_Right I fell asleep, this is a dream._' Then Kaine frowned. '_Of course if this is a dream, why am I aware of it being one?_'

Slowly looking to where he was falling, Kaine was surprised to find small specks of light shooting by him before they were covered in darkness and he saw a stained glass floor coming towards him but it showed a young man with very pale skin and light blue eyes wearing three layers of clothes: a button-up white shirt kept partially buttoned, a plain gray hoodie, and a black leather jacket with a red tribal design on the back. On his lower body he wears plain blue jeans and black shoes.

But the strange part were his hands, instead of normal hands they were claws and he was in a stance that was ready for trouble.

"What the hell?" Kaine muttered as he landed on the glass floor, wondering who this guy was supposed to be.

Taking a step forward a bunch of birds shot out of the ground surrounding him causing Kaine to bring his stingers out through his wrist as he slashed at them, but none of them fell before they disappeared.

"_**Welcome to the Station of Awakening.**_" A voice boomed and Kaine tensed because this voice sounded like it was everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time.

"Web?" Kaine asked cautiously wondering if it was one of her tricks.

"_**No I am not Web.**_" The voice said sounding amused. "_**Now let me have a look at you.**_"

"Fuck off." Kaine spat looking around. "Show yourself."

"_**Quite a temper you have.**_" The voice said. "_**It will get you in trouble with some people.**_"

"Tch as if I haven't been in enough trouble." Kaine retorted before the voice chuckled.

"_**No I guess not.**_" Then there was a flash of light as a blade appeared before Kaine.

It was a simple design with it being a red handle with dark web lines on it while the blade was jet-black with the ends propped up to look like a key.

Simple, yet elegant.

"_**First take the blade and prove you are worthy of wielding it.**_"

"What it's Mjolnir or something like that?" Kaine responded sarcastically.

He waited a few seconds for an answer but he sighed as none came and grabbed the Key-like blade wondering what it was.

As he touched it he felt energy surged through him and there were whispers going through his head.

'_Key... Blade... Keyblade._' The voice whispered to Kaine. '_Dark Void._'

"Dark Void?" Kaine asked as he realized it was the title of this weapon.

"_**Now prove yourself.**_" The voice said as shadows came to life on the floor showing small, dark creatuers with antennas and beady yellow eyes.

"The fuck?!" Kaine shouted as he tensed, wishing he didn't lose his Spider-Sense as he ducked one hit and shot a web line snagging it before spinning it around, using it to slam the other shadows away from him.

"_**No, only use the blade.**_" The voice said and Kaine grunted in pain as his stingers disappeared and he tried to summon them only for nothing to happen. "_**Your powers will return after this test.**_"

"Alright wise-guy when I'm done here I'm coming after you next." Kaine promised as he gripped the Keyblade and shot forward now slicing through the creatures trying to imitate how Blade fought from his memories although that failed when one of them managed to slice into his leg.

Not stopping, Kaine spun around slicing the head off the shadow with the blade wondering what kind of a bizarre place he was in as he could feel pain, eleminating the possibility of this being a dream.

After five minutes all of them were gone as the voice chuckled. "_**You may be worthy of the Keyblade afterall.**_"

"Alright enough games." Kaine said throwing the Keyblade into the floor. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"_**Answers will come eventually.**_" The Voice promised him. "_**But for now you must learn.**_"

With that the floor shattered causing Kaine to fall towards the endless abyss before a bright light caused him to shield his eyes.

When the light died down, Kaine was surprised to find himself in New York before seeing three people and he gave a start.

One of them looked just like him except with short hair and was wearing a red and blue spandex suit that showed a black spider symbol.

The other one showed another person who looked like him with blonde hair wearing a red spandex suit with a blue vest and metal bracelets.

The last one tore at his heart as he saw a woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Peter? Ben?" Kaine asked before looking at the woman. "Louise?"

Peter smiled and approached Kaine. "What is important to you?"

Kaine paused at that wondering what was going on before he answered. "Existing."

"Is that so important?" Peter asked with a thoughtful look.

Before Kaine could glare at Peter, Ben walked forward. "What do you fear the most?"

"What is with these questions?" Kaine asked but when nobody answered he sighed. "Betrayal."

Ben hummed "Is that really so bad?"

Finally Louise approached Kaine and he tensed at seeing her again. "What do you want from life?"

Lowering his head, Kaine answered. "To live."

Then the room darkened as they disappeared. "_**Existing is important to you, you fear betrayal and you want to live.**_" The Voice said as Kaine glared around him before darkness started to snake up his leg startling him. "_**Your adventure has begun. Keep a steady pace and you shall be fine.**_"

"Stop!" Kaine shouted as he went to use this Keyblade to slice the dark tendrils on him when it disappeared.

"_**You are a Dark Keyblade Holder.**_" The Voice said as the tendrils covered his chest. "_**You are not afraid to kill when the time demands it.**_"

Kaine went to make a retort when the tendril covered his mouth.

"_**You have power but you must give it form.**_"

Now Kaine found himself on another platform that showed the image of a young woman with pale skin and dark hair accompanied by green eyes and she wore a navy blue dress with short puffy sleeves, and a fanned-out skirt that is cut to about mid-leg, a simple white apron was put on over the dress, black-and-white stockings underneath, and black knee-high boots which are secured with silver buckles. Her outfit also sports astronomical symbols, , the symbol of Venus, and , the symbol of Jupiter, can be seen on the pockets of her apron, and Ω, the Greek letter Omega, appears as a pendent on her silver necklace. Blood could also be seen splattered over her apron and skirt as she wielded a long knife and next to her was a grey boney cat with a gold earing and a crooked smile.

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous." Kaine muttered under his breath before three suits appeared.

One was Peter's Spider-Man Suit.

The other was the Venom Symbiote Suit

And the last one was the Armored Suit he stole from Peter before leaving New York.

"_**Choose wisely.**_"

Walking over, Kaine touched the Spider-Man suit first wondering what it was doing there.

"_**Selflessness, bravery and responsibility.**_" The Voice said. "_**The Suit of a Hero, is this the path you choose?**_"

"No." Kaine stepped back. "I'm no hero."

Plus the last time he wore that suit he was killed.

He then looked at the Symbiote Suit and touched it.

"_**Anger, revenge and unyielding will.**_" The Voice said causing Kaine to wince. "_**The Suit of an Avenger, is this the path you chose?**_"

"I've had enough of revenge." Kaine said darkly before walking up to the suit he stole. "Should've just grabbed this one from the beginning."

"_**Morality, speed and agility.**_" Kaine gripped his hands on the armor. "_**The Suit of a Warrior, is this the path you chose?**_"

"Yes." Kaine pulled it towards him.

In a flash of light the suit was on him, startling the teen. "_**Your path is set, now what will you give up in exchange?**_"

Turning towards the remaining suits, Kaine chose to give up the symbiote, remembering Peter's trouble with it.

"_**You've chosen the power of the Warrior and you've given up the power of the Avenger.**_" The Voice didn't sound surprised. "_**Is this the path you chose?**_"

"Yes and will you stop with the damn questions?!" Kaine shouted in anger before the glass shattered and darkness grabbed a hold of him.

"You're path is set and your adventure begins now." The Voice said as Kaine's vision dimmed. "Do not be afraid, for you are the key to everything."

That was all Kaine heard before he blacked out.

**To Be Continued...**

** So what do you think? Oh and I know that Canon Kaine is older but I like the thought of him being a teenager in this story, so there you go.**

** And before you review here are my choices for the worlds.**

** American McGee's Alice.**

** Prototype**

** Bioshock**

** Dead Space**

** God of War**

** Infamous**

** Gears of War**

** Dantes Inferno**

** More will come as I continue the story and this is set after Kingdom Hearts II, may or may not have Kingdom Hearts III go with it, depends on how the game is.**

** Now please review when you can.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

_**Chapter 02: First Contact**_

Kaine groaned as he opened his eyes only to find himself in an alley. "The fuck?" He muttered under his breath as he stood up only to freeze as he saw the Keyblade in his hands. "Oh you have to be kidding me."

Looking down, Kaine was relieved to find himself in his normal attire rather than the costume before the Keyblade disappered.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about looking like a dumbass with a giant key." Kaine said as he walked out of the alley to see himself in a familiar city. "New York?"

'_Shit._' Kaine thought to himself. '_I just got out of New York-._'

Then he stopped as he noticed something was off.

It was quiet.

No Superheroes flying overhead.

No explosions.

No Jameson on the giant screen TV ranting about Spider-Man.

"Alright, I better get some information first." Kaine decided as he walked out of the alley, no one noticing as he walked with them.

That was when he heard a helicopter and turned to see it shooting at someone he saw before.

It was the guy from the glass floor in his dream and a rocket hit the ground knocking him back as a Taxi landed on him.

People screamed and that was before the Taxi came up with the guy holding it up. "What are you going to throw at me next, huh?" He asked in annoyance. "**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!**"

With that he threw the Taxi right at the Helicopter causing the rotor to be damaged as it flew in circles before crashing into the streets.

By that point everyone but Kaine was running from the scene and the teen was wondering what the hell was going on.

"I can't believe what I just did." The man muttered before he ran towards a wall and began running up it.

Narrowing his eyes, Kaine ran after him, not noticing his suit appearing on him as he began to crawl up the building.

Making it to the top, Kaine was annoyed to find the man running up a taller building across the street.

"Alright." Kaine shot a web line and landed on the same building, making it to the top in time to hear the man.

"Now I have to kill them too."

Peeking over the top, Kaine shook his head at seeing two helicopters.

"I have Zeus in our sights." One of them said through the speaker.

"Wait." The other one spoke up. "There's something there with him, on the wall."

"Well, looks like it's time to come out of hiding." Kaine flipped on the roof as the man they called 'Zeus' eyed him warily.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing." Kaine snarked before rockets were shot at them. "Here's an idea, we take care of these dumbasses first then we play twenty questions?"

"Fine by me." 'Zeus' agreed as he ripped a vent off the ceiling and threw it at the Helicopter causing it to explode.

Seeing it fall, Kaine cursed and shot a few weblines underneath it and thankfully it caught the helicopter. "And lets try to be careful to not kill civilians in the crossfire."

"Tell them that." 'Zeus' snapped as another rocket came at them.

Kaine tensed to dodge it, but had a different idea.

It was insane, but he had a feeling it would work.

Throwing his hand to the side, Kaine summoned Dark Void and used it to block and it somehow sent the rocket flying back towards the helicopter causing it to crash into the roof of another building.

"Holy shit." Kaine muttered looking at the Keyblade with awe under his mask.

Then he turned only to frown when he saw 'Zeus' was blown off the building by the last rocket.

"Son of a bitch." Kaine went out to look for him, wanting to know who the hell he was and why these people were after him.

As he landed on the wall, Kaine heard a single gunshot causing him to look down to see 'Zeus' slumped over as if he was dead while a man in dark body armor wearing a gas mask pressed a hand to his ear. "Tango down, terminated."

Kaine glared about ready to jump down there to interrogate him before his eyes widened at seeing 'Zeus' stand up and grab the guy, causing him to scream as he slammed him to the ground before punching his chest.

Then tendrils seeped out of 'Zeus's' arm causing the soldier to break apart and go into 'Zeus' causing Kaine to tense, especially when he saw the wounds on 'Zeus' heal.

'_What. The. Fuck?_'

Hearing footsteps, Kaine turned his head to see another soldier coming and he could see that 'Zeus' did as well before tendrils shifted across his body and he was now the soldier that was just killed.

"Report." The Soldier said coming up to 'Zeus' unaware before he looked pissed. "Where the fuck is the targe-?"

He was cut off by 'Zeus' grabbing the man and slamming him into the ground before he repeatedly punched him causing blood to fly as he disappeared the same way as the first guy causing 'Zeus' to hold his head in pain.

"What did I just see?" Kaine asked causing 'Zeus' to look towards him.

"My sister." 'Zeus' said grabbing his head. "He knew where she is... I know where she is."

"Uh-huh."

"I need to find her." 'Zeus' stood up before looking at Kaine. "But before I do I want some answers."

"Join the club Mr. Hood." Kaine remarked sarcastically. "I'm trying to figure out where the fuck I am."

"Now that I do remember." 'Zeus' commented as he crossed his arms. "You're in New York City."

"Alright then where the hell were the Avengers when that shit was happening?" Kaine asked gaining a deadpanned look.

"The who?"

Kaine stared before putting his palm to his face. "I'm in another universe aren't I?"

It was the only thing that made sense to him.

'Zeus' now looked impatient. "Who are you anyways?"

"... Scarlet Spider." Kaine answered with a look. "Sorry Mr. Hood but I have trust issues with my real name."

'Zeus' scoffed. "Well my name doesn't appear to be a secret from these bastards." He said. "Alex Mercer."

Kaine gave a nod. "So why were they after you like you were the Hulk?"

"Not sure what a Hulk is but I don't know." Alex answered him. "I woke up inside a morgue scaring the crap out of the doctors."

"No kidding." Kaine remarked thinking about how people would react to a 'corpse' waking up during the autopsy.

"Then these guy's 'Blackwatch' came and I've been running from them since." Alex finished before sighing. "The only reason I know my name is because the doctors read it when they were about to examine my body."

Kaine was silent at that before nodding. "Right so I'm guessing this 'Blackwatch' won't give up on trying to get you?" He asked.

"From what I've seen so far, yes." Alex agreed.

"And since I just helped you I'm probably on their shit list myself." Kaine sighed. "Well you said you had a sister? How do you know where she is?"

"When I killed that soldier, I saw glimpses of his memories." Alex said before he began to run up a building leaving Kaine to run after him. "Hopefully Dana can tell me more."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Alex stopped on a rooftop and turned to glare at Kaine. "Who said you were coming with me?" He asked cautiously.

Kaine met his glare through his mask. "I'm in a New York I don't recognize, we're both officially on this Blackwatches shit list and even though I have trust issues I have a helping people complex from my... Brother so there's no way I'm walking away from this."

Alex noticed how he hesitated when he said 'brother' but he shrugged not turning down help to getting his sister back and finding out who he was. "Whatever, just be sure to stay out of my way."

"Uh-huh." Kaine wasn't paying attention to that last part as he saw Alex jumping from building to building so he shot a web line to go after him.

"How are you doing that anyways?" Alex asked curiously not expecting to see a man swinging by a web line.

"I have spider blood mixed into my DNA." Kaine answered letting the line go as he shot another. "So I'm able to do whatever a spider can."

"Weird." Alex muttered causing Kaine to twitch a bit before Alex came to a stop and sighed. "Soldiers."

Following his line of sight, Kaine grimaced as he saw the soldiers setting up a road block on a street.

"If they know who I am, chances are they know who Dana is." Alex said before looking around. "I need to get a good viewpoint and scope the area out."

"How about up there?" Kaine pointed to a building across the street that was taller then the ones around them.

"That'll do." Alex jumped and ran up the building with Kaine following him.

On making it there, Alex narrowed his eyes at seeing all the soldiers. "They know I'm coming, I'll have to think about this."

"I could distract them if you want." Kaine offered. "Then again I don't have my Spider-Sense anymore."

Resisting the urge to ask what the hell a 'Spider-Sense' was Alex shook his head. "No I got this."

With that he focused and tendrils swarmed around him before he turned into a soldier.

"Blending in, nice touch." Kaine said as Alex jumped down in an alley before casually walking out there towards the house, no one giving him a second glance. '_That will change when they find out about his shape-shifting ability._'

As Alex was doing that, Kaine tensed as his Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Huh?" He wasn't trying to summon it.

Turning around, Kaine sighed as he saw three Shadows from his dream on the roof with him. "Well at least I can keep myself busy." He commented before one lunged at him and he swung the Keyblade tearing it apart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alex lost the disguise as he was in the clear before he opened the door to show a soldier holding a woman with short, brown, spiked hair and silverish blue eyes. She was wearing a grey hoodie with a grey and black striped shirt underneath, as well as a short denim skirt with a pair of black tights and a pair of red sneakers.

"Get off of me." Dana Mercer said trying to get the Blackwatch soldier off of her.

"Dana." Alex had a dark look as the Blackwatch Soldier aimed his gun at him but Dana slammed the back of her head into his face causing him to take a step backwards leaving Alex with enough room to punch a hole in his chest, scaring Dana who looked ready to puke.

Seeing Dana scared, Alex held a hand out. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised as Dana had her back to the wall.

After a few seconds, Alex was worried that Dana was too scared of him before she ran forward and embraced him in a hug.

"Alex, w-what happened?" Dana asked remembering hearing these soldiers say that he was killed.

Alex was about to answer when the soldier he just killed walkie-talkie went off. "_We have eyes on the being who helped Zeus escaped._" He turned towards the soldier while Dana looked confused.

"_What's its status?_" A new voice asked.

"_It... I must be insane._" The soldier muttered. "_It appears to be fighting small black creatures on a rooftop with a sword in the shape of a key._"

"_... Did you just say he had a sword in the shape of a key?_"

"_Unbelievable I know-._"

"_Contain him!_" The voice ordered. "_If he has a Keyblade, he just became as much of a threat as Zeus._"

"_A Key-what?_" The Soldier asked before muttering. "_We're on our way._"

"Shit." Alex muttered as Dana turned towards him.

"Alex, what are they talking about?"

"Later, first I'm getting you somewhere safe, then I need to lend a hand to an ally." Alex said as he shifted into the form of a soldier surprising Dana.

"W-What happened to you?" Dana asked in shock.

"I don't know, I was hoping you did." Alex answered back grabbing the pistol the soldier had. "But first I need to make it look like I'm transporting you. So curse and kick me all you want."

Dana took him up on that as they were exiting the building. "Fuckin' goose-stepping mother-fuckers." She cursed as she struggled while moving.

'_Maybe I should've just ran out as myself._' Alex thought as some of the soldiers just gave them curious glances.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maleficient was intrigued.

Some of the newer Shadow Heartless she sent out in one world were being destroyed.

So she decided to investigate and she was surprised to see another new Keyblade Wielder wearing some sort of suit as he shot webs while using the Keyblade.

"A new player in the game?" She mused.

Pete cocked his head. "You want me to deal with him?"

"No, he's a Dark Keyblade wielder a natural enemy to the Light Keyblade wielders." Maleficient pointed out to Pete. "Him and the Sora boy are polar opposites in that way."

Now Pete grinned. "So what you're sayin is that if they were in the same room."

"They will most likely destroy each other." Maleficient finished with a smirk. "Although it's curious to see that the Dark Worlds gained a Keyblade wielder so soon after I began meddling in their worlds."

Then Maleficient laughed.

"Maybe if I hadn't, this new player wouldn't be here?" Maleficient then changed the apparation to show a tall imposing figure in medevial armor with an army of small imp like creatures.

They were in four colors.

The browns were fighting most of the battles for him while the red threw fire. The green ones disappeared before coming out of the shadows to strike at his enemies and finally the blue ones were resurrecting the fallen imps.

"Er are you going to invite him too?" Pete asked nervously.

"I am not that foolish." Maleficient scoffed. "The darkness in him is too powerful for even me to try and command, but if some of our plans for Sora fail, I can trick him into going to that world."

"And perhaps that meddling Boat-Boy King." Pete said referring to King Mickey.

"We shall see." Maleficient said before turning it back to Kaine. "But for now let's watch this one."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaine cursed as the Shadows kept coming. "Jesus, how many of them are there?" He muttered under his breath.

For each one he killed, more of them kept coming and for some odd reason whenever he killed one, a heart appeared above where one of them was before disappearing.

Twisting the blade, Kaine summoned one of his stingers. "Come on." He said as he stabbed a shadow with one before they all disappeared.

Frowning for a moment, Kaine tensed as they were replaced by a few new ones.

But these ones had blue skin with metal helmets on their heads and a heart emblem on its chest with a x on it.

"Alright this is getting weird." Kaine muttered as they came at him spinning and Kaine jumped into the air before throwing the Keyblade at them and it came back like Captain America's shield. "I think I love this sword."

A gunshot went off nearly hitting his head as Kaine snapped around to see helicopters coming at him as the new creatures surrounded him.

"Shit." Kaine said as he really missed his Spider-Sense at this point of trying to dodge every attack coming his way but the creatures slashed at him, thankfully the armor stopping them from drawing blood and some bullets were deflected off the armor.

But the fact was that it still hurt and Kaine was on one knee using the Keyblade as a crutch to keep from falling.

"N-No way am I losing." Kaine said in anger before he heard a thud and two of the creatures went flying.

"What the hell are these things?" Alex asked kicking one back.

"You tell me." Kaine said struggling to stand.

Frowning, Alex grabbed one and slammed his fist through it, absorbing it as voices went off in his head.

'Heartless.'

'Dark Worlds.'

'Every light is extinguished, every heart returns to darkness.'

'I need more to kill Sora.'

Shaking his head, Alex frowned. "Heartless?"

"Excuse me?" Kaine asked and that was when Alex noticed him struggling.

"That's what they're called." Alex answered before grabbing Kaine and running leaving the Heartless to lunge at Blackwatch, tearing them apart.

Soon they found themselves in an alley where Dana was.

"Jesus." Dana exhaled the breath she was holding at seeing Alex land there holding onto Kaine. "I knew something fucked up was going on inside GENTEK, what happened to you Alex and who is that?"

Alex shrugged at the first question before pointing at Kaine. "He calls himself the Scarlet Spider."

"He can speak for himself." Kaine muttered.

Dana shook her head before getting back on track. "I've been researching that whole fucked up organization for weeks." She confessed looking at Alex. "I was poking around to get **YOU** information."

Kaine crossed his arms as he was watching the whole exchange.

"Don't you remember?" Dana asked as Alex looked a little uncomfortable. "You wanted to find out what was going on at the Highest Levels of GENTEK. Anything about the Director of Research or-..."

She trailed off at how Alex grabbed his head in pain.

"You okay?" Dana asked worriedly.

"Do you know what happened?" Alex asked praying for answers.

"I... I haven't seen you in five years." Dana admitted. "Not until you showed up on my door last month."

Alex turned around in thought while Kaine felt a little uncomfortable in intruding on what seemed like a private moment between siblings.

"If you guys want I'll leave you alone to talk." Kaine offered before Alex held up a hand.

"Is there somewhere safe to go?" He asked Dana.

"Yeah I... Uh know a place." Dana answered before looking at Scarlet Spider. "And no offense but I'm not too keen on taking a masked man there."

Giving a sigh, Kaine decided to hell with it due to the fact he doesn't really exist in this world and he pulled off his mask.

"My name is Kaine." Kaine said looking at them.

"Y... You're a kid." Alex said in disbelief.

"Hey this kid killed quite a few people in his life, thank you very much." Kaine scoffed at him before thinking about that as he pulled the mask back on. "Evil people."

Dana sighed and began to lead them to the place she had in mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was an apartment in Midtown West as all three of them were inside the room. "So come in." Dana said as they looked around. "It's a friends place. They're gone for a year, Patagonia or something."

"Man I doubt I would be able to rent the closet in this place." Kaine joked as he looked around.

Alex however, was looking at conspiracy wall near the computer. "Any idea on what this all means?" He asked gesturing to it.

"No, but I'm going to find out." Dana said looking at it. "I mean, this is the story of a century, so somebody's got to know what the fuck is going on here."

Kaine studied some of the conspiracy papers. "Man this feels like the damn Civil War all over again." He commented earning a strange look from Dana before she looked back at Alex.

"You know... They were waiting for me back at my place." Dana said gaining his attention. "So they're most definately at yours."

"Where do I live?" Alex asked curiously.

"There." Dana pointed towards an area on the map.

"You'll be here when I get back?" Alex asked as Dana gave a nod. "It's best you stay put, they're most likely combing the city for the three of us."

He then looked at Kaine.

"Can you stay here with Dana?" Alex asked earning a surprised look from Kaine. "I travel faster on my own and I need to see my apartment alone."

"I understand." Kaine said remembering when he first woke up thinking he was Peter.

"I'll be back." Alex said as he took off.

Kaine snorted. "He so stole that from Terminator." He said before turning to see Dana giving him a look. "What?"

"Do you mind taking that mask off?" Dana asked looking a bit creeped out. "The eyes are freaky."

"Now that's just insulting." Kaine muttered but the costume receded to his surprise. "Alright, once I figure out how I did that I'll be in business."

Looking over to see Dana on the computer, Kaine scoffed and began to look through the conspiracy papers of this GENTEK to learn what he could.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Maleficient however was intrigued as she looked at the hologram of Alex Mercer. "Isn't this interesting?"

Pete however looked queasy from seeing him consume the Heartless before doing the same to a human being. "What is he?"

"I don't know but imagine controlling a Heartless like him." Maleficient said as she snapped her fingers and one of the new creatures that Jakal created appeared with a red body and blade like arms.

Pete jumped at seeing it.

Looking at the report, Maleficient smirked. "A Mindless is what he's calling it, how quaint." She said before looking at the Mindless. "Turn this Mercer into a heartless."

The Mindless gave a choppy salute before disappearing.

"Mindless?" Pete asked curiously.

"Yes just like the Heartless and Nobodies, yet very different." Maleficient said with a smirk. "We have two sets of creatures working for me now."

**To Be Continued...**

** So what do you think of this chapter showing the team up of Alex Mercer and Kaine Parker? Be warned that somewhere around the introduction of Elizabeth Greene, Kaine will be ejected out of the Prototype world and sent to another, but he will return for the final battle alongside Alex in the first game.**

** Speaking of Elizabeth Greene, I originally planned for her to be one of the allies that Maleficient had show up, but to be honest I think Greene would sooner kill Maleficient than join an alliance with her.**

**And yes Overlord will be one of the worlds as well.**

** Now to answer some reviews.**

** Money Yenom: Don't worry I plan to focus on one world at a time and I doubt that Kaine would be hitting on any women with baggage, as for the pairing well honestly someone would be surprised with some of the worlds and thanks I was hoping someone would catch the brown hair Dante thing.**

** NightMaster000: (Rubs back of the head sheepishly) Sorry 'bout that but I'm happy you're a big Kingdom Hearts Fan and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as an introduction to the Mindless, I'll provide a better explanation later on. Haven't thought of a way for Xehanort to be involved yet and Kaine will end up in some light worlds putting him in conflict with Sora himself at one point.**

** Phantom Fan: Don't worry I planned for that and I have a plan for the Prototype 2 storyline with Mercer being good as well. And yes the Gears could do with some help like that.**

** Guest1: Never played WET but I'll give it a try to see what I think, no promises though.**

** Dawriters: That was my original plan, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Alright, Spidey signing out.**


End file.
